rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Da Dough (Rapper)
Wyatt "Da Dough" Bronson is a Hip Hop artist from Flint, Michigan. He is notable for being lyrical and his notable relationship with his ex girlfriend Trinity Johnson.. He has stated his inspirations include Kanye West, Proof, The Game, Common, 2Pac, Jay Z and many more. His latest EP titled "VIBEZ EP" has been critically acclaimed. Biography Not much is known about Da Dough before he started other than some of his relationship with his on and off ex girlfriend Trinity and that he was born on August 26th, 2000. He claims to have grown up on Hip Hop. He dropped his debut EP titled Devils Prey EP in November 2014. He claims he was on another label in the past and was working on a debut album but was dropped from the label. After the EP dropped he started his own label called Devils Prey Records and signed his group Midwestern Connection and his friend Trouble J. He then started working on his next mixtape called The Asylum which dropped in early January of 2015. During the creation of that his friend Crazy 8 (formerly called Da Destiny) started rapping and started a duo called Da Unit (he also joined the label). After The Asylum dropped his group MWC broke up and he started focusing on his debut album The Clark LP which dropped in April 2015. After that dropped he mostly dropped singles until he dropped Legends Never Die in June. In August of that year he dropped a mixtape with unreleased tracks called Makaveli's Return and then in September he dropped a mixtape called Michigan. In October 2015 he dropped a controversial remix of Just Another Day by The Game which was a diss at some people claiming they were gonna have him killed which lead into the police investigating him and Dough responded by dropping the controversial 3rd installment in the Devils Prey series. In November 2015 Dough was arrested after getting jumped by the people he dissed in his Just Another Day remix. In February 2016 he dropped Principles EP which was to get things off his mind before he continued work on his upcoming album. On April 9th, 2016 he dropped his 2nd album "Searching For Proof" which was a tribute to Detroit rapper Proof. Also a week later he dropped a diss track titled Mockery 4 (he also has a series of diss tracks called Mockery) which was directed at the person who had him jumped and a former friend of his. In January 2017, Da Dough dropped a compilation of unreleased music onto Datpiff called "Martin Shkreli Couldn't Afford My Mixtape" and then on February 13th, 2017 he dropped VIBEZ EP. Trinity Misha Johnson Not much can be confirmed about Da Dough's relationship with Trinity Johnson however both have said things about the relationship According to Da Dough According to Da Dough, they first met in October 2013 when he moved to St Augustine, Florida and they were in the 8th Grade in US History class. Da Dough apparently had a thing for her for awhile but he didn't tell her but later they became friends in April 2014. Trinity didn't find out that Dough liked her like that until May of that year and they ended up getting together at the end of June of that year. They broke up within a week in on July 1st however Dough and Trinity still talked like that for awhile. Eventually Da Dough lost his virginity to her on August 29th, 2014 (he says he remembers that cause it was 3 days after his birthday) and they slept with each other again in September 2014. Later that month, Da Dough moved back to Michigan and Trinity got with this guy named Conner Welch. Apparently, Da Dough took offense and while he was working on Devils Prey EP he made some direct lines at both Trinity and Conner. Later, Trinity and Dough started getting along again only to start fighting again. FInally, in July 2015 Da Dough and Trinity finally got back together, They broke up again in September 2015 when Trinity cheated on him with Isaiah Mencia. Da Dough responded by dropping a controversial freestyle taking subliminal shots at Isaiah and then he started to take directs shots on his mixtape titled "Michigan". Da Dough continued taking shots until Trinity left Isaiah in April 2016 but Da Dough kept making love songs about Trinity. In July 2016, Trinity finally started replying to Da Dough posting WCW's of her on Instagram and Da Dough replied and deleted them (only to post them back up). This kept happening until November 2016 when Da Dough and Trinity got into an argument after Trinity got with someone new and a girl got involved. Da Dough started making and posting memes to mock Trinity and her new boyfriend's appearance. Da Dough continues to drop WCW's of her at the moment and has dropped a few love songs. Feuds Da Dough is known for feuding with many people since he started out. Allen D Nease Highschool Da Dough pretty much had a beef with that entire school from 2014 to at least 2015. Nobody is sure about whether he is on good terms with anyone who currently attends there but Alex Barzaga (a YouTuber that goes to school there) posted a video where they called him on Skype in late 2016 however Da Dough threw shots at some of the people he used to from Nease in his song "With You" off VIBEZ EP. NOGAF In January 2015 a group named NOGAF was looking into to getting Da Dough into joining them. One member named King Henry The First had said shit about Da Dough which lead them to have a beef. Da Dough dropped 2 disses (which he took down from his channel) and Henry posted one (which he took down). They ended up squashing the beef and Da Dough later joined NOGAF. Isaiah Mencia Da Dough and Isaiah Mencia had beefed from May 2015 all the way until mid 2016 when Da Dough actually apologized. Isaiah had gotten with Da Dough's on and off ex girlfriend Trinity and Da Dough took shots on Instagram. During the whole feud Da Dough dropped over 12 diss tracks in retaliation to certain things said. Riley Krantz Da Dough beefed with Riley Krantz competitively in late 2015. Da Dough dropped 3 disses while Riley dropped 1. According to Dough's Facebook they squashed the beef. Abyss Da Dough and Abyss beefed from October 2015 until about June 2016. They appear to be cool with each other now however during that time Abyss dropped 2 disses and Da Dough dropped 3. Wild Boyz Da Dough beefed with the now defunct group Wild Boyz after member Banter Man dropped a diss track on him in January 2016. Da Dough replied with Flash and dissed their whole group. They ended up squashing the beef around February 2016 and they are all in a group known as Derty Politikz. Alex Rudd This beef started in June 2016 when 19 year old rapper Alex Rudd was saying he was gonna diss a 13 year old rapper named Bryson Morris and Da Dough openly said that Alex Rudd was "being childish". Rapper Sir Skitzo got involved in July 2016 and Alex Rudd dropped a diss in August 2016 and Da Dough dropped a reply within a few days which got massive criticism from SIr Skitzo fans. Da Dough still has a strong dislike for Alex Rudd and Sir Skitzo as seen after some of them comment on his posts on Facebook (and they aren't on his friendslist). T-Rev T-Rev was an artist who got involved in the beef with Da Dough and Alex Rudd and wanted to diss Da Dough. He dropped his diss in August 2016 and Da Dough replied in his diss at Rudd. The beef was reignited when Da Dough dissed him on "Pay For It" after T-Rev tried to get involved in Da Dough's beef with Shadow Bishop. Rayvinn Padilla/Shayne Sullivan Da Dough's beef with Rayvinn Padilla and Shayne Sullivan is a he said/she said argument. According to Da Dough, he was sleeping with Rayvinn Padilla from March 2016 to June of that same year and he left her after she started stalking him. Apparently she is still in love with him and her new boyfriend was jealous of that and started leaving threats in Da Dough's Instagram DM's which lead to Da Dough posting screenshots of them and past conversations between him and her on Instagram in September 2016. According to Shayne and Rayvinn, Dough sent friends to hit Rayvinn up sexually and Shayne finally replied. Da Dough says those claims are false and the only person to do that was Blind Prince and he wasn't aware of that until later. Lyrics directed at them are included on Real Talk (ft Kinqq Shaqq), With You, Thoughtz (Interlude) and Pay For It. JPMixing According to Da Dough, He and JPMixing were friends since April 2014 but he had been instigating a lot of feuds Da Dough was in for his own entertainment or agenda. Da Dough found out in November 2016 and cut all connections with him. JPMixing followed him on Twitter and it seemed like Da Dough completely ignored his existence until JPMixing had taken shots at Da Dough on Twitter. In response Da Dough dropped 3 memes making fun of the fact that JPMixing is a ginger and Da Dough dissed him in a False Prophets remix. Shadow Bishop Da Dough's feud with Shadow Bishop started in November 2016 during an argument on Facebook between KidMil and Shadow Bishop. Shadow Bishop demanded that Da Dough side with him against KidMil and Da Dough truthfully told him that he was off beat so he wasn't really a threat to anyone on the post. Later Da Dough dropped a False Prophets remix with KidMil where Da Dough took shots at JPMixing and his ex-girlfriends new boyfriend Timmy Fraizer and KidMil directed a line at Shadow Bishop. Shadow Bishop accused both Da Dough of dissing him subliminally and dropped an accapella diss track on both Da Dough and KidMil. Da Dough replied later with "Pay For It". Discography Mixtapes and EPs Devils Prey EP (2014) The Asylum (2015) Devils Prey EP 2 (2015) Legends Never Die (2015) Makaveli's Return (2015) Michigan (2015) Devils Prey EP 3 (2015) Principles EP (2016) Martin Shkreli Can't Afford My Mixtape: An Unreleased Collection (2017) VIBEZ EP (2017) Albums The Clark LP (2015) Searching For Proof (2016) Upcoming On The Same Page (With Cozy Lank) (TBA) Untitled Album (TBA) Feature Appearances Da Dough has appeared on few tracks over the years. Category:MidWest Rappers Category:Detroit Rappers Category:Underground rappers